Where to from here
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: Dr. Vaughn makes his move from beyond the wall, pretty much my take of what season two could have been, heavy john whompage, Dorian with 'amnesia', john against Dorian for a minute, a 'mid season finale', and all kinds of fun in between! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously dont own anything to do with almost human otherwise this would be the start of season 2

* * *

"Why are you obsessing over this one machine?" Sarah asked, looking over Nigel's shoulder at the screen in front of him. Dr. Vaughn looked up to her. She was the one John Kennex knew as Anna.

"He's special, I want him back. I want them all back," Nigel told her as he scooted away from the screen.

"And besides, what better way to get into the police department than to replace Dorian with one of my new creations?" Nigel asked, with a glance to the DRN standing next to him. It was an XRN in a DRNs clothing.

"He could get a lot deeper than you could," Nigel added.

"Oh I got deep enough," Sarah replied with a smirk when she saw John come to stand next to his DRN in the surveillance footage Dr. Vaughn was watching.

"So why is this one special?" Sarah asked.

"I didn't realize it until after I left, He's one of my originals. One of the ones I hand made myself he's not off the line. His soul is one of the most stable ones I made, the mass produced ones are okay but they are the ones that malfunctioned and had the worst emotional breakdowns. I should have known that when he told me he was the only one who got reinstated with the police department. I have to look at this DRNs soul to recalibrate the ones in our little army otherwise they will start having breakdowns too," Vaughn explained.

"We only have 500 processors, what are you going to do with those extra DRN's?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it," Nigel snapped at her.

"Alright, Let's see if we can make this as seamless as possible to make sure Kennex doesn't notice from one moment to the next that his precious Dorian has been swapped. We may have to steal the other DRNs first," Sarah said.

"That's what he is for, he's ready to step into Dorian's shoes once you get him the opportunity," Vaughn said. Sarah looked at the DRN.

"Let's go," She said to the android and he followed her from the room.

* * *

"John, are we ready to go yet?" Dorian asked with annoyance in his voice at his human partner.

"Do you see the food in my hands?" John asked with just as much irritation.

"It's not even Japanese food!" Dorian protested.

"It's food Dorian! Food! Humans need food, damnit! We don't just sit on a charger overnight and are good to go. We need sleep, water, and FOOD!" John yelled, refusing to move from his seat.

"We're only supposed to break for lunch for so long John," Dorian told him.

"I'm eating Dorian, the only thing that is going to make me get out of this seat is if we get a call or I finish my food!" John said.

"Oh I can get you out of that seat!" Dorian said and stepped up to John. John pulled out his gun and pointed it at his partner without it interfering with his ability to take a bite of his food.

"Jo-," Dorian tried to protest.

"I could have been done eating by now if you'd stop bitching about it! Now just let me eat my damn hotdog!" John snapped at him. Dorian raised his hands and backed away from the bench his partner was sitting on. John had pulled over next to a park to get out and eat his food instead of just eating it in the car. John put his gun away as Dorian took to pacing again.

"This seems to be one aspect of being human you can't seem to grasp Dorian! Humans like to take their time and enjoy things, try it once in a while. Sit down and people watch!" John said and scooted over on the bench. Dorian just looked at him.

"Sit!" John insisted. Dorian sat down and looked at John.

"What exactly is people watching?" Dorian asked.

"You sit here and take in what people look like as they go by, don't stare and try not to make eye contact, but look at people. Try to come up with what you think their lives are like," John said and began to take bites off his hotdog once again.

"Not sure I understand," Dorian said. John finished chewing his bite and swallowed.

"Okay, look at that guy over there, business suit, on his phone, with the kid over there," John nodded to a man across the street.

"What about him?" Dorian asked.

"Exactly, what about him? Is he a stock broker, a banker? How many times has he left that kid behind because he was too busy talking on his phone? Is he a good father when that damn thing's turned off?" John asked. Dorian looked them over.

"Well his name is Adam Pryer and he has several driving infractions on his record but no child neglect cases," Dorian told him as he ran facial recognition on the man. John shook his head.

"No, no, no, don't look up who they really are, you're supposed to guess! Humans don't have facial recognition software in their brains we have to come up with these things on our own!" John told him. Dorian just looked at him.

"Try again," John said and looked around them.

"John, we're going to be late getting back from lunch," Dorian told him.

"We're already late for that, that woman that just got out of the taxi," John pointed out.

"John," Dorian hung his head.

"Okay, she's pretty. Not a model but very nice to look at. Not a business woman, maybe a waitress. Maybe her name is Caroline and she's a romantic," John said. Dorian looked at him.

"Imagination," Dorian said.

"Yes, free, creative thought," John said. Dorian looked to the woman and smiled.

"She is a romantic and good news for you she's a dog person," Dorian said. John nodded.

"Nice, so she's single?" John asked. The woman was heading down the street past them.

"Yes and she loves to read and listens to old music, and she would love to listen to you play your guitars for her," Dorian said. John smiled and nodded.

"I can do that," John said and ate the last bite of his hot dog and downed what was left of his drink as the woman passed them.

"Does she have any kids, because that might be a bump in the road," John asked.

"Yes she does, an adorable little girl that melts your heart, you will love her," Dorian answered.

"I doubt that but I'll take your word for it," John said. Dorian laughed.

"Okay, we're ready to go now," John said as he gathered all his trash and stood up.

"Now do we find out the truth about her?" Dorian asked.

"No, that's no fun," John said as he threw his trash away and walked around the cruiser to his door. Dorian shook his head as he got in. John started the car and looked at Dorian and noticed his face sparkle blue.

"What's up?" John asked.

"A hospital reported a stolen android, a DRN," Dorian said.

"Someone stole a Dorian? Wait, was it that one DRN that rode along with us?" John asked. Dorian's face glowed again.

"Yes it is," Dorian answered.

"Who would steal- no who_ could_ steal an android? Let alone a DRN, I remember trying to get you out of the car last week you weren't budging, even using my synthetic leg!" John said, remembering a spat that involved Dorian wanting to go back to the station and John trying to force him out of the car for trying to override Johns driving controls.

"Well if you hadn't-," Dorian said.

"Don't start!" John snapped and merged into traffic. Dorian gave him the address and John drove in that direction.

* * *

"Wow, actual detectives? I just thought I would report the robbery and never hear from you guys again," The Technical Manager of the Hospital, Brad, said after John had introduced himself and Dorian.

"This one is still on the force?" Brad asked to John.

"I am," Dorian spoke up.

"He doesn't like people talking about him like he's not here," John explained.

"You see ours wasn't so…vivacious. He was much more robotic," Brad said.

"You treat us like robots and we'll act like it," Dorian replied. John could tell he was getting testy with Brad already.

"So what exactly happened?" John asked.

"Well he stopped listening to me all together and another DRN took him. He didn't fight him at all he just walked away with him. They did that sparkly thing with their faces for a minute before the other one grabbed him and lead him away," Brad said.

"Like when we took him?" John asked.

"No, your DRN cleared it with me first, said he was a witness and that you'd have him back by the next day and you did. He and this other DRN didn't even talk, they just looked at each other and he went with him," Brad explained.

"Access the area surveillance cameras in the area to see if we can learn more," John said and Dorian began to search for the footage.

"He was good with the patients, they liked him better than the other bots we've had. If you guys could just get him back, you can't exactly replace a DRN, they don't make them anymore," Brad said. John glanced at Dorian.

"I'm aware, can you remember anything else?" John asked out of pure curiosity.

"Not really," Brad said.

"Okay, thank you, we'll see what we can do," John assured him.

"Thank you," Brad said and went back to his business and John followed Dorian out to the car.

"Have you ever talked non-verbally with another DRN?" John asked.

"I have," Dorian told him.

"Could he have been hacked and remote accessed him?" John asked.

"That would be very difficult," Dorian told him.

"Well they turned off those MX's,"

"Shutting down MX's is not the same as controlling a DRN, Shut down is one simple command," Dorian told him. John nodded and got into the cruiser.

"And making them walk isn't?" John asked as he started the car.

"It may come naturally to humans but walking and keeping our balance requires constant commands, especially if we have to compensate for anything like bumps or stairs," Dorian explained.

"Well you look like it comes natural," John said and turned the wheel while looking into the mirror.

"Thank you," Dorian responded and his partner drove them back to the police station.

* * *

John sat down at his desk and turned around to see Dorian.

"How many DRN's are left?" John asked.

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked.

"I know they were all decommissioned, but you were going to the space station before you were recommissioned, you weren't the only one going up there. The other DRN was at a hospital. You guys were made for police work but obviously other people can get one of you. How many other DRNs are out there and active?" John asked.

"Well Rudy would be able to track the ones that were bought from the department, even though they sold them they made new owners agree to have their locations monitored at all times. Rudy could also locate all DRNs that are currently offline. The ones stolen and sold on the black market won't be traceable." Dorian answered.

"You think more DRNs are going to go missing," Dorian said. John shrugged.

"Maybe, we'll see," John replied.

"We could run over there now and get them and get it over with," Dorian said.

"I just sat down," John replied.

"You could have had this revelation in the car and saved us even more time," Dorian replied.

"Your wife nagging you again Kennex?" Richard piped up from his desk.

"Dorian's more of a man you'll ever be," Kennex said using his hands to imply the height difference.

"Oh so you're the wife?" Richard shot back. John smiled and looked away, he couldn't keep a straight face or think of a come-back.

"Shit, I need to get better at this," Kennex laughed to himself.

"Yeah you do," Richard replied. John got to his feet.

"Alright let's go," John said and went with Dorian.

* * *

John got out of the cruiser and leaned against the vehicle.

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back," John said.

"When I get back?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, I really don't want to deal with your room mate right now. Hurry back," John replied. Dorian shook his head and made his way to Rudy's lab.

As John waited he spotted a bench in the shade and decided to migrate to it. He sat down and about twenty minutes passed. John looked up at Dorian when he returned.

"That was quick," John said. Dorian smiled over to him. John looked at Dorian for a minute something was off.

"Yeah," Dorian replied. John began to stare at him.

"You alright John? You're staring at me," Dorian said with half a smile. That was when John saw it. Dorian's eyes; they were green. Bright vibrant green. John pulled out his gun and put it to the DRN's head.

"John?"

"Where's Dorian?" John growled.

"John! I am Dorian!" The machine protested and shied away.

"No, My Dorian, where's _my_ DRN!?" John yelled. Civilians walking by where beginning to stare.

"John, it's me!" The DRN insisted.

"Alright then, the girl we saw at lunch, what was her name?" John asked. The android looked at him as he face sparkled, that was green too. And after a minute he went quiet and dropped the act. In a flash that John could barely see, the DRN took his gun and attacked.

John tried to fight the machine but he didn't stand a chance. Every hit broke bone and John soon found himself staggering backwards in pain. The civilians had started to run from the scene. John tried to think quickly while he had a little space between him and the android. He lifted his synthetic leg in an attempt to kick his opponent but that proved useless.

The DRN caught John's leg and held it.

"That's how you defeated the XRN," The DRN said. John looked at him wide eyed and was going to ask him how he knew that but the DRN began to crush the prosthesis.

"Synthetic fail," The robotic voice read out as the components were destroyed. John cried out as the leg became so damaged it sent out random electric pulses into his flesh. Johns other leg buckled and he fell to the ground.

"If it hurts, John, I can remove it," The DRN said in that same calm tone. He then ripped the leg completely off, causing damage to the base piece.

"Ahhh!" John yelled out. When the base piece ripped from his nerves he registered it as pain; a lot of pain.

The DRN threw the appendage aside and leaned down. He picked John up and began to beat the living day lights out of him. John quickly became a bloody choking mess at the mercy of a pissed off android. The DRN grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"How did you know?" The DRN asked. John didn't answer he gathered the blood in his mouth and spat in the DRN's face.

"Nice," The DRN said sarcastically and did his green disco face again as he wiped his face. John heard a car pull up quickly.

"Did you get Dorian?" The DRN asked as he approached the vehicle.

"Didn't give us enough time! What the hell happened?" Sarah yelled from the car. John looked up and saw her.

"He made me," The DRN told her.

"You going to finish him off!?" Sarah asked. The DRN looked down to John.

"That was not my mission and in his current condition his chance of survival is less than twenty percent," The DRN said and got into the vehicle. He didn't know that a civilian had already called it in and the ambulance was almost there.

John rolled onto his side and tried to get up. He made eye contact with Sarah and she winked at him before blowing him a kiss. John got to his hands and knee as the car sped away. John tried to stay awake but he couldn't fight the darkness and collapsed against the sidewalk.

Dorian listened to Rudy ramble on. Sometimes the human didn't know when to shut up. Rudy was still looking up the active DRNs in the city. Dorian heard a message come across dispatch.

"We have reports of a DRN attacking a human at Kinsington plaza, Ambulance in route, Do not approach, Send in MX's to handle the DRN," Dispatch ordered. Dorian lifted his head.

"That's where I left John," Dorian said. Rudy, not having heard the dispatch call, gave Dorian and strange look.

"Left John where?" He asked. Dorian got to his feet and ran from the lab.

When he got to where he had left John he found a crowd. An ambulance was parked behind the cruiser and Dorian began to scan for John's life readings. He pushed his way through the spectators and to the gurney that was being pushed towards the back of the ambulance. They all shied away from him.

"Wait that's my partner!" Dorian shouted when he recognized John's unconscious form on the gurney. The EMT's paused for only a moment and Dorian was able to scan his partner.

"John! Who did this?" Dorian demanded.

"According to witness reports and video surveillance in the area, you did DRN-0167. We must take you into custody," An MX appeared behind Dorian and grabbed his arm. Dorian jerked his arm away.

"I didn't do this and I will submit my memory data to Captain Maldonado who can reach me at the hospital, I'm going with my partner!" Dorian snapped and walked to the cruiser to follow the ambulance that was in the process of leaving.

"Halt DRN-0167!" The MX shouted but Dorian was already in the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2

Maldonado walked into the hospital and it wasn't hard to find Dorian. He was getting into it with some MX's that were still trying to arrest him. Dorian had his back against a wall, two dismantled MX's at his feet, three more trying to corner him with hospital security behind them.

"DRN-0167, you are under arrest," A MX responded robotically.

"I am not going anywhere until I see my partner!" Dorian snarled.

"Alright! That's enough!" Maldonado shouted. They all looked up at her.

"MX's stand down, Dorian is officially in my custody until further notice. Leave him be!" She snapped. The MX's obeyed and stepped back. They had not drawn weapons because of the proximity to patients and other humans. Their hand to hand combat had clearly failed against a riled up Dorian.

Maldonado grabbed the shoulder of one of the MX's.

"Find me a doctor that knows Detective Kennex's condition," She told him. The MX nodded and left. Maldonado looked to Dorian.

"Can we sit down and wait like civilized people?" She asked. Dorian simulated a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am," He said and walked with her down the hall to a row of chairs. They sat down and Maldonado looked to Dorian again.

"Tell me what happened," She said. Dorian looked at her and then looked away in frustration.

"That's just it Captain, I don't know. I went in to get the DRN tracking codes from Rudy. Rudy started talking and it took forever, I heard the call come over dispatch and by time I got back to John he…" Dorian couldn't finish it.

"There was roughly two liters of blood on the concrete and I found so many broken bones and…," Dorian hung his head and put his hands to his forehead.

"Dorian, he was in worse shape than this when we found him after the ambush. He has an amazing will to survive, John is going to be fine," Maldonado said reaching a hand out and rubbing Dorian's shoulder.

"A DRN did this to him! He saw my face attacking him! What if he thinks I malfunctioned and went crazy on him? It wasn't me and I can prove that but what if he never trusts me again?" Dorian asked.

"I saw the surveillance footage on the way over here, John knew it wasn't you. He had a gun to that DRN's head, he was on full alert." Maldonado told him. Dorian lifted his head to look at her.

"I haven't had a chance to look at anything, I've had MX's in my face," Dorian said. Maldonado nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still working on how I'm going to explain that to the revenue board," Maldonado said looking over to the dismantled MX's.

"I can fix them," Dorian said to her.

"Good because between you and John this departments going to go broke!" She said. Dorian couldn't help but grin at the memory of John shooting an MX in the head because it insulted him.

The MX returned and Maldonado looked up to him.

"Detective Kennex is in surgery. They are reassembling the bone structure of his face due to damage from the 22 fractures sustained in the attack," The MX said.

"How many times was he hit?" Maldonado asked in shock.

"Judging by the fracture patterns the DRN struck him twice, Though there were approximately 15 blows to Detective Kennex's entire body," The MX answered, not comprehending that the question had been rhetorical. Dorian hung his head back into his hands.

"Thank you, that will be all," Maldonado said after a sigh. The MX walked away and the Chief shook her head. Dorian lifted his head and blue lights danced across his face as he got a call.

"Yes Rudy?" Dorian asked.

"I took a look at Johns leg and it's destroyed I can't fix it, I've already ordered him a replacement but he'll be in a wheelchair for a day or so before it gets here," Rudy said.

"Have you begun tracking the DRN that did this?" Dorian asked.

"Well…according to my software you were the only DRN in a three mile radius," Rudy said.

"I was with you Rudy!" Dorian snapped. Rudy jumped at the other end of the line.

"Yes…quite right…you were with me…that's why I looked at the surveillance footage after Captain Maldonado sent it over to me and there were two moments where, as Kennex likes to say, he does his disco face," Rudy started to explain.

"When you do that, DRN's should send out a gps signal but he didn't, That DRN has been modified to be completely off the grid at all times. He even called a getaway driver and nothing in the area even registered that a call was made," Rudy told him.

"So you called to tell me you've got nothing?" Dorian asked.

"Unfortunately yes, I-," Rudy started to talk but Dorian hung up on him.

"What was that?" Maldonado asked.

"John's leg can't be repaired and the DRN is untraceable," Dorian answered her.

"And the car had a tag scramble on it, these people are good at covering their tracks. The DRN was pretending to be you until John called him out. So he was trying to go undercover with John, maybe John has something he wants or the police department does. The XRN was destroyed…what else could someone want?" Maldonado mused more to herself than anything.

"Then if they wanted to go undercover in your place, what were they going to do with you?" She asked. Dorian got to his feet and began to pace. Too many questions to deal with right then.

Hours passed and the doctors finally came to find them. They were taken to John's room and Dorian stood at the foot of his bed.

"He should be waking up here soon. All organs and arteries sealed up nicely and all bones remodeled fine. We had to remove his prosthetic base and replace it. It's probably going to be sore for a few days like before. A nurse will be in here in a few minutes with a wheel chair for him and he can be discharged as soon as he wakes up," The doctor said. Maldonado thanked him and the doctor left. She looked to Dorian and saw his face glowing.

"Doctors miss anything?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Dorian looked up to her but didn't say anything. Maldonado laughed to herself.

"I will send an MX to the precinct to get some clothes for John," Maldonado said and walked out the door. Dorian walked to the window and leaned against the sill.

Dorian waited patiently and kept checking John's condition. His brain wave activity was speeding up. John took a deep breath and groaned as he turned his head aside. Dorian smiled as his partner woke up. John began to stretch and move around in the bed. He managed to roll on his side and face Dorian before he opened his eyes.

John looked up and saw Dorian. He panicked and jumped back but caught himself before he fell off the bed.

"Shit!" John cursed as he sat up and looked around.

"John it's me!" Dorian said desperately and leaned over the edge of the bed. John looked him in the eyes and found them to be the cobalt blue they were supposed to be. John was still suspicious though. Really, how hard would it be to change an androids eyes?

"Do the….do the disco face," John told him. Dorian turned his head and let his circuits light up.

"Well, you're two for three," John said when he found that to be blue as well.

"What's the third?" Dorian asked.

"The woman we saw in the park, what was her name?" John asked.

"At lunch today?" Dorian asked. John nodded.

"I don't know but you said her name was Caroline," Dorian told him. John smiled and let himself fall back down onto the bed.

"Well that was fun," John breathed as he relaxed.

"An MX will be here soon with some clothes for you and it's going to be a day or two for your new leg to come in," Dorian said. John jumped up onto his elbows and looked down at his missing leg.

"That green eyed bastard! I am so going to shoot that bucket of bolts in the head if I ever seen him again! What a pain in the ass!" John snarled.

The nurse brought in a wheelchair and the MX got back with a set of sweat pants and a hoody that had the department logo on them. John quickly changed and got into the chair. Moving around only by the power of his arms was a regular routine. He took that leg off every night to let it charge and had to get around that way. John went to push himself forward when Dorian grabbed his shoulder and made him sit back.

"I got you man," Dorian said and began to push the chair forward.

"Hey, I could get used to this," John smiled as Dorian took him from the hospital room and outside to where the cruiser was parked.

"Seeing as you are incapable of driving," Dorian said and brought John to the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to that!" John said and reached forward. He opened the door and grabbed the overhead handle to steady himself and got onto his one foot. He turned around and fell into the seat. John got settled in the seat and shut the door before pulling on his seat belt. Dorian nodded to himself and collapsed the wheelchair. He put it in the backseat and walked around the car.

"I have to say you are getting around quite well without your leg," Dorian said and he began to drive them back to the station.

"I didn't have a leg until five months after I woke up, how do you think I got around?" John asked him.

"Why did it take so long before you were issued a leg?" Dorian asked.

"At the time I wasn't sure if I could come back to the force and insurance wouldn't cover such an advanced prosthetic if I didn't come back. There was no way I could afford one on my own. I was starting to look at one of those metal curved ones that athletes used to use like thirty years ago," John explained.

"But then I would have had to go through six months of physical therapy to get the hang of walking on the damn thing instead of the one it took to get used to the newer version," John added.

"It took you five months to decide whether or not to come back to the force?" Dorian asked.

"I wanted to come back since I woke up, they were deciding if I could. I had internal affairs all over me on top of whether or not I could physically do the job. This was all before I realized Anna was the one that screwed me over!" John answered. Dorian looked over at John and didn't say anything. He drove John home. He watched as John got himself up to his apartment.

"So are you good for tonight? I could stay," Dorian offered. John laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah that's not happening, I'm fine Dorian. You can pick me up for roll call tomorrow though," John said.

"You think you're coming in to work?" Dorian asked. John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I've got crutches in my closet and my replacement leg will be here in a day or so right? Why wouldn't I be at work?" John asked.

"You just spent pretty much the entire day in surgery!" Dorian told him.

"And it was a lot easier than waking up from a year and a half coma, I didn't have to relearn everything…I feel fantastic! Best surgery I've ever had!" John smiled. Dorian shook his head.

"Alright if you're okay," Dorian said.

"I'm fine damnit! Would you stop hovering?" John asked.

"Alright, I'll pick you up in the morning," Dorian told him.

"Good, see you then," John said. Dorian said good bye and left the apartment. He dispatched an MX to keep an eye on the apartment outside of sight of the windows.

Once Dorian was out of sight John pulled himself out of his chair and sprawled across the floor. He then lifted his amputated thigh and cradled it the best he could. It hurt, it ached down into his bones. His nerve ending were on fire. It didn't hurt that much the first time, John blamed it on nerve damage from it being ripped off and replaced so soon.

"Son of a bitch!" John cursed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Richard looked up from his desk as John made his way across the bullpen to his desk.

"What the hell happened to your leg?" Richard asked noticing the detective getting around on crutches.

"Where have you been?" Kennex asked him.

"If you're asking about how you got your ass handed to you by a DRN, I heard. Why don't you have a new leg yet?" Richard asked.

"It's in the mail, as morbid as that sounds," John replied and sat down at his desk.

"So you're going to be working on crutches? Did you steal them out of your grandfather's closet?" Richard asked.

"Nope, your's," John said and started up his computer.

"You calling me old?" Richard asked.

"Sorry, I guess I should respect my elders," Kennex said with a smirk.

"There you're getting better at this," Richard smiled. Kennex smiled.

"So what if you have to chase down a suspect?" Richard asked.

"I'll shoot them," John answered. He unconsciously gripped at his still aching thigh. Paul laughed.

"No, seriously," Richard asked.

"Eh, Dorian will just have to run them down for me, better off that way since he doesn't get out of breath. I make him do it anyway," John said. Richard nodded. Richard raised an eyebrow at Kennex when his face briefly contorted from pain.

"You alright?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," John grumbled and his hand dug in deeper into his thigh muscles.

"Yeah you look it," Richard replied and returned his attention back to his monitor.

Dorian came down into the bullpen and to John's desk.

"Another DRN has been reported missing," Dorian said.

"How many are in the city?" John asked.

"The department sold 50 to government agencies like N.A.S.A, 12 where bought at police auctions, and 5 have went missing from Police storage," Dorian told him.

"How many are in the city?" John repeated his question.

"Not counting myself, six more," Dorian answered.

"Make that Four," Dorian said after his face lit up with a report of two more missing DRNs.

"Why are DRN's suddenly a hot item? Let's go talk to owners," John said and grabbed his crutches and got up. They walked for the elevator and Richard held out his hand to Kennex.

"Here," He said. John reached out to him and Richard slipped him a small pill bottle. John looked at it, they were pain pills.

"Thanks," John said and pocketed them.


End file.
